Au secours!
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Imaginez-vous, une Marine, seule, abandonnée sur une île de pirates barjots. Chez moi ça donne une avalanche de conneries, des perso qui n'ont rien à faire là, encore un peu de bêtises, et j'espère beaucoup de rires! La narratrice n'est pas inventée, et j'ai pas assez de place dans la description pour noter tout les persos qui se succèdent. Dédicace à la TEAM COPULUS, Joyeux Noël!


Bonjour à toi, âme égarée sur cette fiction.

Ce truc est le résultat d'une demande de Nathy des Lilas « écris un texte sur une maison de retraite barrée ». Je suis sûre que tu avais oublié ça mamoun, mais c'est pas la faute à alzheimer, j'ai juste mis un an à finir XD

Le narrateur n'est pas un personnage inventé, j'espère que vous serez capable de trouvé son identité. Indice, c'est une femelle.

Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas voulu déranger ma béta pendant cette période de Noël. Promis j'ai bien relu !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Au secours.

C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ah, et « venez me chercher » aussi.

Oui parce que je suis tombée en Enfer. Celui avec un grand « e », où même le plus tenace des hommes ne tiendrait pas une semaine. Et moi j'y suis coincée pour un bout de temps. Alors je réitère mon appel : pitié, si vous avez un cœur, venez me chercher !

Vous vous demandez peut-être quel est cet endroit si terrible dans lequel la malchance m'a poussée ? Et bien je suis sur une île lugubre, un petit lopin de terre abandonné des Dieux en plein milieu de l'océan. Personne ne prononce son nom sans trembler d'effroi.

Je suis dans _une maison de retraite_.

Oui vous m'avez bien entendu. Je vous vois déjà lâcher un petit cri, les larmes embuant votre regard. Je sens déjà toute la compassion qui vous habite converger vers moi. Et je vous en remercie, chers amis, cela me touche. Mais hélas, vous ne savez pas le pire !

Je suis dans une maison de retraite spéciale. Une maison de retraite pour… _Pirates._

Ca y est je l'ai dit. Ce mot qui m'inspire tant de dégout vient enfin écorcher vos délicates oreilles. Je n'ai pas pu vous épargner, vous m'en voyez tout-à-fait navrée. Mais il y a des choses que l'on doit dire, des vérités que l'on se doit de dévoiler, pour le bien commun.

Je vais donc vous conter mon calvaire.

Je suis une Marine. Une vraie de vraie, qui a connu moult combats, l'excitation de la bataille, et le sang. Je suis une dure à cuire vous savez. J'ai survécu à beaucoup de choses ! Certains médisants prétendent même que je ne suis qu'une vielle bique.

Et me voilà donc, admirable Marine, confinée dans une ignoble maison de retraite pour pirate.

J'y suis arrivée par erreur. Séparée de mon coéquipier, j'ai été envoyée ici. Les pirates ne m'ont pas reconnue. C'est compréhensible… J'ai toujours manœuvré en retrait, Dame des ombres parmi les ombres.

Ce jour malheureux avais pourtant commencé sous de bons auspices ! Le soleil fanfaronnait au milieu de sa cours de nuages cotonneux, et baignait le pont du navire d'une chaleureuse lumière. Mon coéquipier me caressait tendrement la tête alors que j'étais installée sur ses genoux. L'âge nous avait tous deux fanés mais ma beauté était restée égale, même après tout ce temps passé dans le Nouveau Monde. En milieu de matinée, un navire nous avait alpagués. C'était le vaisseau de Monkey D Garp, ex Vice-amiral et instructeur de la Marine. Le vieil homme grimpa sur notre bâtiment et se dirigea vers nous. Je vous avouerais que je ne fis pas attention à la discussion qu'il entretint avec mon cher ami, somnolant doucement. J'avais l'habitude de les voir se chamailler, la bonne humeur de l'instructeur contaminant mon renfrogné compagnon.

Mais alors que je m'endormais tranquillement je me sentis décoller des genoux confortables qui me servaient de coussin. Poussant un cri effrayé, je me vis m'éloigner à grande vitesse de mon ami, sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. Je compris alors avec horreur que se traitre et infâme Garp venait de m'enlever. Je ne pus que lancer un dernier regard à mon grand ami avant d'atterrir sur le navire de l'instructeur, qui s'éloigna à une vitesse folle.

Pendant le voyage qui me conduisit à l'atroce île qui serait ma prison, Garp m'expliqua qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal. Juste une petite blaguounette entre copains. Pour rire. Et bien sachez que je ne rigole pas du tout ! Et mon partenaire ne doit pas rire non plus !

Au bout de deux jours une petite île apparue à l'horizon. Nous accostâmes dans l'après-midi. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore à quoi m'attendre, mais je pressentais déjà le pire. Garp souriait de toutes ses dents en m'affirmant que je resterais quelques temps ici. Il insista sur le fait que je serais en excellente compagnie, et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Je ne lui donnai pour toute réponse que mon regard courroucé.

L'île était petite, avec un climat printanier plutôt agréable. Près de la plage bordée par des dunes, une grande maison se détachait dans le ciel bleu. Mon kidnappeur m'y fit entrer, poussant un tonitruant salut en franchissant la porte. Aussitôt, un excentrique personnage fit son apparition. Mi-homme mi- femme, une spectaculaire coupe afro violette, un body rose et des bas-résilles me renseignèrent sur l'identité de cette chose. Ivankof. Alors qu'il saluait Garp joyeusement, un autre homme apparut. Maigre, maquillé outrageusement, arborant une tenue multicolore tout à fait ridicule, Mister Bonclay s'avança vers nous.

A ma grande surprise, les deux pirates ne craignaient absolument pas le Marine. Décidemment le monde avait bien changé. Les valeurs se perdent en ces temps troublés.

Le trio continua à bavarder un petit moment avec Garp. Puis il quitta l'île, me laissant désespérément seule dans cet enfer. Je vis alors avec effrois l'attention générale se porter sur moi. Le travelo s'avança puis s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

-Comme tu es mignonne ma petite chérie ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Son ton mielleux m'insupporta immédiatement. Je ne répondis pas, le toisant de mes grands yeux de biche. Sans s'offusquer de mon mutisme il (elle ?) se releva avec un grand sourire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre à parler, une énorme boule de démolition surmontée d'un froufrou rose nous passa sous le nez, allant s'encastrer dans le mur de ce qui semblait être la cuisine.

Eberluée, je vis avec stupéfaction quelqu'un se relever des décombres. Doflamingo, nu sous son manteau de plumes roses bonbon, tituba dans notre direction. Devant ma mine effarée, Ivakof cru bon d'éclaircir la situation :

\- Depuis sa défaite, il a un peu perdu la boule, m'expliqua-t-il, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Il n'eut pas le temps de m'en dire plus, avant que le blond ne s'affaisse sur lui, un bras passé autours de ses épaules. Le sourire torve, la langue pendante, il m'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAAAALL !

Et il nous planta là, les tympans percés, pour aller retourner jouer avec des marteaux.

Ce type avait _vraiment_ un problème.

Le roi des travelos me lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu avant de pousser un soupir théâtral. Puis, sans se soucier plus du malade mental qui arpentait la cour à moitié nu, il m'entraina vers la partie défoncée de la maison.

Enjambant les décombres, je découvrais l'endroit où j'allais vivre. Sans l'intervention pour le moins inattendue de Doflamingo, l'endroit aura pu être chaleureux. Un grand sofa recouvert de poussière, une télé qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'attentat, une bibliothèque à moitié démolie. Sur les ruines d'un mur, on pouvait voir punaisée une affiche. Intriguée, je m'approchais pour découvrir la photo d'un homme, nu, tenant un chapeau devant son sexe. Au-dessus de sa tête blonde trônait l'inscription « Demain, j'enlève le bas ! ». Je contemplais l'image, interdite, avant de comprendre que l'homme n'était autre que Doflamingo. Encore.

-Ca date de sa période Polnareff. Maintenant il est passé à Miley Cirius. Faut dire que la ressemblance est frappante. Surtout avec sa manie de tirer la langue !

Incroyablement blasée, je me contentais d'hocher la tête aux paroles de Bonclay, qui nous avait rejoints. Dans quel trou à rats étais-je donc tombée ?!

Avant que le silence ne s'éternise, Iva cru bon de continuer sa petite visite guidée. Nous montâmes donc à l'étage par un escalier situé dans l'entrée, qui débouchait sur un couloir desservant une dizaine de chambres. En parfait guide, Iva décida de me présenter à chaque occupant.

Avec plus ou moins d'étonnement, je rencontrai tour à tour Buggy, Mister three, un étrange pirate du nom de Foxy (allez savoir comment cet imbécile avait réussi à survivre jusqu'ici) ou encore quelques gars de la Franky family essayant de démonter la poutre de leur piaule. Chacun d'eux me salua avec plus ou moins d'hystérie et je compris vite que certains sujets seraient désormais bannis de mon vocabulaire.

J'avais à peine effleuré du regard le nez de Buggy que celui-ci avait explosé en plein de petits morceaux qui se mirent à tournoyer en hurlant dans la chambre. C'était la première fois que je voyais un clown névrosé du nez rouge… Et le résultat était pour le moins spectaculaire.

Foxy essaya de me provoquer en duel, mais un seul regard méprisant suffit à l'envoyer rouler en boule dans un coin de la pièce, marmonnant à qui voudra bien l'écouter qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre persécuté mal-aimé. Dans le genre fragile à tendance dépressive, il en tenait un bon bout !

Dans la chambre suivante, j'eu l'immense surprise de voir un éminent corsaire de la marine, allongé sur son lit. Adieu la gomina, adieu le chic de la cravate, adieu le sexy en diable de la chemise. A la place, une vielle blouse, les cheveux en bataille, et un crochet ternis par le temps. Sir Crocodile, affalé sur son lit, fumait un gros cigare. Il ne nous jeta même pas un regard, sourcillant à peine aux « Croco-chou » d'Ivakof. Soit ce type était tombé en dépression, soit il avait des nerfs d'acier !

-Lui aussi a un peu déprimé après sa défaite contre Luffy… On l'a recueilli alors qu'il faisait des pâtés de sable dans le désert d'Alabasta. Après tout, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance ! De toute manière il est amorphe…, m'apprit Iva

-Sauf quand Doflamingo est dans les parages ! Là on les entend dans toute la maison, hihi !

C'est sur ce commentaire oh combien révélateur de Mister Bonclay que nous quittâmes le fumoir.

Alors que les travelos me trainaient vers une nouvelle chambre, un tonitruant « A taaaaaaaaaable » me sauva de cette torture.

Nous retournâmes au rez-de-chaussée, et humes l'agréable surprise de voir qu'une table à tréteaux avait été installée dans le jardin. Malgré la cuisine démolie, le cuistot avait réussi à nous cocotter un repas de fortune. Nous nous mîmes donc à table, moi installée entre Iva et Bonclay, à mon grand déplaisir. Mais quand je vis débouler le reste des habitants de cette maison de barjes, mes voisins de tablée me parurent tout à coup bien agréables.

Doflamingo déboula comme une furie, renversant Foxy, qui ne se releva pas, terrassé comme il l'était par cet affront. Toujours nu sous son manteau, Dofly s'installa au bout de la table, assis sur le dossier de sa chaise, nous offrant ainsi un spectacle très… particulier. Bon appétit !

Arriva ensuite Crocodile, suivi de près par les gars de la Franky family et Buggy, qui avait réussi à recoller les morceaux. Puis la parade des monstres de foire commença (comme si il n'y en avait pas déjà assez d'attablés…).

Un homme de stature moyenne, chapeau haut de forme sur la tête, se présenta devant nous. Je découvris, atterrée, le membre du CP9 Lucci, roulant des hanches en string léopard. Quand il passa à notre niveau il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de pousser un simili de miaulement. Puis il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa place, lançant des « grougrou » à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Putain. De bordel. De merde. Il avait complétement pété une durite celui-là !

-Bah ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste sa façon de dire bonjour… m'informa-t-on.

Je détaillai le nouvel arrivant d'un œil critique. Il était plutôt grand, la peau très blanche, seulement vêtu d'un sarouel (à croire que la nudité était à la mode).

Sa seule particularité physique étrange tenait dans ses lobes d'oreilles… Qui frôlaient ses épaules.

-Je me nomme Ener. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu, je sais que tu en as envie, me dit-il avec un aplomb remarquable, compte tenu de l'énormité qu'il venait de proférer.

-Eh Pikachu, lâche lui la grappe tu veux ?

Le grognement semblait venir de Crocodile, qui avait relevé la tête vers nous.

-Pourquoi tu me parles l'estropié? Tu sais que le métal est conducteur quand même ?!

Oulah. L'atmosphère commençait à devenir électrique… Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

\- Si j'avais ta tronche je ne me la ramènerais pas trop ! C'est ta grand-mère qui t'as autant tiré les oreilles ?

-En parlant de tronche, t'avais oublié ton crochet pour t'amocher le nez à ce point ?!

-Je vais te le foutre autre part mon crochet tu vas voir !

-Fais gaffe à pas te gratter les boules avec !

-Je vais surtout arracher les tiennes !

Avant que les deux fous furieux ne se sautent à la gorge, Iva choisit d'intervenir.

-On se caaaalme les chouchous ou c'est moi qui sévit !

La menace avait été proférée d'un ton attendri mais les deux fauteurs de trouble se turent instantanément. Je pus même voir un frisson parcourir violemment la colonne vertébrale d'Ener. Je ne sais pas quelle était la punition, mais elle devait être fichtrement douloureuse ! Ou vachement humiliante…

Ener s'installa le plus loin possible de Crocodile alors que de nouvelles têtes arrivaient.

Une demoiselle aux grosses boucles roses débarqua entourée de petits fantômes et se posa près de Foxy. Fatale erreur que fut la sienne. A peine un fantôme toucha Foxy que celui-ci tomba à terre, prostré, avant d'essayer de se taillader les veines avec un couteau à bout rond. Un charpentier essaya de lui retirer le couteau des mains mais une bourrasque de sable l'en empêcha.

-Laisse le faire, ça fera un boulet en moins…

J'étais assez d'accord. Mais Iva n'est apparemment pas du même avis et après une nouvelle menace on réussit à ligoter Foxy sur une chaise. Ça fera un fou dangereux en moins. Même s'il avait plus de chances de se faire mal à lui-même qu'aux autres.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la rose, que je reconnus comme étant Perrona, possédant les pouvoirs capables de rendre le plus fier des hommes aussi sûr de lui qu'un poulet déboulant au KFC. Mais quelle idée de passer à côté du mec le plus dépressif du monde ?!

Elle nous toisa de ses grands yeux tout ronds, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se mettre à farfouiller dans son sac posé sur ses genoux recouverts de dentelles.

Un cri fendit alors l'air et nous vîmes Crocodile tomber à la renverse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Pas moyen d'être au calme plus de deux secondes ?! Nous regardâmes avec stupéfaction le grand corsaire se rouler à terre en gémissant, poussant de petits « Bananas » plaintifs.

Ener se permit un petit sourire, apparemment enchanté par le vue. C'est fou ce que le courant pouvait passer entre eux ! Huhu.

Devant cette scène surréaliste, seul Doflamingo réagit. Imperturbable, il se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la Croco-larve. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille puis se retourna vers Perrona. Sans même lui demander son avis il lui arracha le sac des mains, avant de le retourner sans ménagement. Après qu'une quantité impressionnante de maquillage en fut tombé, il se mit à farfouiller dedans. Enfin, ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il brandit un petit bout de papier, le tenant sous les yeux embués de larmes de Crocodile.

« Je te l'avais que ce n'était pas du cuir de crocodile ! Pur synthétique ! »

Puis il reprit, s'adressant cette fois ci à Perrona :

« T'exagères franchement, du plastique… Aucun chic ! »

La rose ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se jeta à ses pieds pour ramasser ses précieux cosmétiques.

Doflamingo releva Crocodile encore sous le choc avant de réajuster son manteau en flamand rose véritable et de retourner à sa place.

Maintenant qu'une bonne partie de la maison était attablée, le cuistot commença à servir les plats. C'est à peine si on arrivait à chopper une assiette dans le capharnaüm ambiant. Chaque personne essayant d'atteindre un plat se voyait menacée par une attaque de fourchette, couteau ou tout autre objet contondant. Crocodile se servait de son sable pour empêcher Ener de se servir alors que Perrona faisait un carnage parmi les convives grâce à ses Hollow dépressifs. Cette demoiselle devrait être rémunérée par les pharmacies, ne serait-ce que pour le nombre de cachets antidépresseurs qu'elle avait dû faire acheter !

Lucci quant à lui c'était carrément transformé en léopard et avait choppé un énorme rôti qu'il finissait de déguster, roulé en boule au pied de Foxy à moitié mort de peur. Seul Iva échappait à cette débandade, conversant très calmement avec Bonclay. A l'évidence, tout le monde le craignait assez pour éviter de lui tacher ses bas résilles.

Enfin le dessert arriva, sans qu'aucuns morts ne fut à déplorer. Quand l'énorme gâteau fut déposé sur la table, le silence s'abattit sur l'assemblé. Chacun toisa son voisin avant qu'une série de cris de guerre soit poussée. La grande bataille d'Impel Down avait beau avoir été très impressionnante, la guerre qui se livra à ce moment-là fut bien pire !

Quand le repas prit enfin fin, la moitié des convives était recouvert de glaçage rose bonbon, et l'autre comatait sur leurs sièges, assommée pendant la bataille. J'avais pour ma part réussi à réchapper au massacre, bien cachée derrière Iva. Mais comment allais-je pouvoir survivre ici? Enfoiré de Garp !

Nous finîmes par tous nous éparpiller et contre toute attente je réussis à avoir un après-midi plutôt calme, seule sur la plage, à essayer d'écrire un immense SOS sur le sable avec des noix de coco. Le résultat ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard mais ça aurait au moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner en enfer des cris de joie se rapprochèrent de la plage. Je vis arriver les gars de la Franky family, accompagnés par Buggy, qui se dirigeaient vers moi. L'un d'eux portait une mallette qui semblait assez lourde. Une fois à ma hauteur, les gars ouvrirent la mallette et je les vis avec horreur s'emparer de boules de pétanque. Avant que je ne puisse protester, le premier lança sa boule, pile sur une de mes noix, l'éclatant au passage.

Dépitée, je les regardai pendant quelques minutes s'engueuler à coup de « tu tires ou tu pointes mon salaud ?! », détruisant le travail acharné de tout un après midi. Je finis par rentrer dans la maison, le moral dans les sabots. Ce soir-là, je ne pris pas part au dîner, complétement démoralisée par tant de bêtise.

Je passai les jours qui suivirent dans une espèce de brouillard, regardant sans y prendre part la débâcle de l'humanité se jouer sous mes yeux. Chaque journée était ponctuée d'une nouvelle démonstration de stupidité, accueillie à mon grand damne dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Un matin, le flamand rose nous fit gentiment part de ses talents, usant de son pouvoir pour manipuler Lucci. Celui-ci fut contraint d'effectuer une très originale chorégraphie, savant mélange de macarena et de danse des canards, le tout ponctué de ses feulements de mécontentement. Si seulement le ridicule pouvait être mortel !

Un autre après-midi, une nouvelle dispute éclata au sein du groupe. Crocodile avait sournoisement fait remarquer qu'Ener n'était pas le premier homme à avoir posé le pied sur la lune. Un certain trompettiste y serait allé avant lui. (1*) Cela le mit dans une telle rage qu'un énorme nuage se déploya au-dessus de la maison et qu'une pluie d'éclair s'abattit sur quiconque osa rire de sa déconfiture. Encore heureux que Crocodile puisse se changer en sable, sinon il l'aurait eu dans le baba ! Comme quoi, c'était vraiment le coup de foudre entre eux. Huhu. Ce fut Iva qui dut encore une fois user de sa persuasion pour stopper l'intempérie, avant que la baraque entière ne flambe.

Et c'était comme ça tous les jours. Chaque levé de soleil réservait son lot de surprises idiotes et affreusement gênantes. De quoi me rendre complétement chèvre. Au bout d'une semaine passée dans cet enfer, Iva choisit de lancer un grand concours pour égayer la maison de retraite, morne de son point de vue. La bonne blague. Le cher Iva donc, avait décidé d'entamer un concours plutôt banal pour cet endroit, un concours de chant.

Après un repas mouvementé, chacun pris place sur un siège installé devant une grande scène décorée de froufrous roses layette et de rubans bleus pastel. Malgré le manque de gout évident pour le choix des couleurs, l'ensemble était plutôt joli. Et quand je dis « joli », comprenez pas trop surchargé par rapport au reste du décor (à moitié démoli, je le rappelle, et affreusement rose, girly et pailleté). Sur la scène donc, se tenait Iva qui avait, semblait-il, enfilé sa plus belle tenue de soirée. Il portait par-dessus ses habituels bas résilles et son body une veste de costard, une myriade de strass sur le revers de celle-ci, et un élégant nœud papillon rose fuchsia autour du cou. L'ensemble piquait un peu les yeux, mais je pus m'estimer contente de ne pas voir pire. Car il y avait toujours pire.

Le premier participant fut Doflamingo, qui avait dut s'égarer dans le dressing d'Iva au vu du body noir qu'il arborait fièrement sous son habituel manteau rose. La musique commença et il débuta une magnifique chorégraphie, roulant « sensuellement » des hanches au rythme de la musique. Puis il entama sa chanson :

\- Mon truc en plume ! (*2)

Il donna un grand coup de bassin à sa gauche, faisant voler théâtralement son manteau.

-Mon truc en plume, plumes de zozios, de z'animaux !

Il fit un tour de scène, accentuant exagérément chaque mouvement de ses hanches.

-Mon truc en plume !

Et ce fut comme ça tout le long. Ses plumes roses voletant en tous sens alors qu'il remuait en cadence son postérieur. Et sans se départir de son sourire torve. Ridicule. Un brin flippant aussi. Mais le public ne devait pas être du même avis que moi, comme le démontraient les sifflets approbateurs. Et puis Crocodile semblait apprécier le spectacle.

A la suite de cette catastrophe ambulante se présentèrent la Franky family et sa chanson paillarde : _Du rhum des femmes de la bière, nom de dieu !_ (*3). Ener réagit très énergiquement à l'entente du mot divin en essayant d'électrocuter les pauvres chanteurs – qui avaient juste eu le temps de donner le titre de leur chanson- pour avoir osé lui donner un ordre. Ce fut encore une fois Iva qui dut mettre fin à ses exactions, alors que le public hurlait de rallumer les effets sons et lumières. Les gars de la family se retirèrent piteusement (fuirent, donc) de scène sous les huées, alors que le participant suivant y montait.

Lucci arriva tout de cuir vêtu pour nous roucouler un _Johny fait moi mal_ (*4) avec mîmes à l'appui, allant jusqu'à s'administrer une claque magistrale sur le postérieur pour accompagner la dernière phrase : « moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum ! ». La foule félicita chaleureusement sa prestation, et quelques culottes volèrent alors qu'il descendait de l'estrade, fier comme un paon.

Vint ensuite Iva, qui nous offrit une interprétation poignante de _3eme sexe_ (*5). La salle, émue aux larmes, reprit en cœur le refrain : « Et on se prend la main, une fille au masculin, un garçon au féminin », véritable hymne pour les travelos du monde entier.

Dans un autre genre, Perrona nous fit part de sa frustration en nous chantant une version mélodramatique de _Jeune demoiselle recherche un mec mortel_ (*6), suppliant du regard chaque homme du public, s'attardant même sur Foxy qui se liquéfia sur sa chaise. La rose s'éclipsa rapidement à la fin de son show, et quelques gars, pas effrayés par ses fantomatiques amis, dans son sillage. Mes avis qu'elle ne s'ennuya pas ce soir-là.

Je vous épargnerais les brillantes prestations des autres participants (comme le magnifique … de…. _Insérer ici une chanson et un perso, m'envoyer votre idée en review pour que je me marre_ ) pour en venir directement au clou du spectacle.

Vous vous souvenez du « pire » dons je parlais un peu plus tôt ? Et bien ce pire montait maintenant sur l'estrade. Bonclay, drapé dans un long peignoir rose rayé bleu (mention spéciale pour le parfait raccord avec le décor), se plaça au milieu de la scène. Les premières notes s'égrenèrent, alors qu'il s'emparait du micro :

\- Puisqu'il faut choisir, à mon tours je peux le dire : sans contrefaçon je suis un garçon. (*7)

Ah. C'est marrant j'étais persuadée qu'il se prenait pour une femme. Au temps pour moi.

Le public écoutait religieusement l'homme -puisque c'en était un-, aussi surpris que moi, qui se tortillait sur scène en écorchant de sa voix criarde l'air de la chanson.

Puis vint le refrain. Je pressentis le pire quand j'aperçus la main du chanteur attraper un pan de la ceinture qui maintenait le peignoir. Malheureusement mon intuition fut confirmée quand, à la reprise énergique du refrain, le chanteur tira un coup sec sur le bout de tissu, dévoilant son corps dans toute sa splendeur. Ou horreur, comme vous voulez.

Nous pûmes donc voir Bonclay danser nu, braillant des « sans contrefaçon je suis un garçooooooooon » sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire. Effectivement c'était un homme, comme pouvaient le témoigner ses attributs mâles qui se balançaient en rythme de ses déhanchements. Et sans contrefaçon je me ruai vers les premiers WC que je pus trouver pour rendre mon diner. Cette performance mit fin au concours, Bonclay remportant haut la main la joute.

Les jours qui suivirent furent somme toute assez banals : une prestation live de _Dirty Dancing_ avec bien évidemment Bonclay dans le rôle de Bébé (la danseuse), un théâtre de marionnettes sordides orchestré par Doflamingo, un spectacle de cirque par Buggy qui piqua une énième crise quand on voulut un sketch de clown… Bref, que du bannal.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais cloitrée ici. Contre toute attente je n'en étais pas morte, et même, comble du comble !, j'avais fini par apprécier cette ambiance déjantée. Pourtant mon ami me manquait, et je me languissais de ses caresses. J'avais bien essayé de persuader Iva de me renvoyer près de lui (en broutant toutes les feuilles que je pu trouver dans son bureau), mais rien n'y fit, je restais là.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, après avoir subi moult autres sévices moraux - voir Ener, en tutu rose, entamer avec Bonclay le lac des cygnes parce qu'il avait perdu un pari avec Crocodile peut être source de traumatisme, je vous l'assure – que je vis mon salut se dessiner à l'horizon.

Un bateau de la marine ! Enfin ! Et merveille des merveilles, mon amiral semblait être à son bord !

Ni une ni deux je me ruai sur la plage, afin de retrouver au plus vite ma véritable place. Le bateau jeta l'ancre et quelques minutes plus tard mon cher ami courrait vers moi. Je galopai jusqu'à lui avant de littéralement bondir dans ses bras, alors qu'il bredouillait des « ma biquette, mon petit trésor, mon adorable chèvre » en boucle, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Iva nous rejoignit peu après, brisant nos tendres retrouvailles. Sans se laisser démonter par le regard assassin de mon ami, le roi des travelos le salua gaiment d'un « Coucou mon petit Sengoku-chaaaaaan~~ ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot Sengoku avait déjà fait demi-tour pour remonter sur la chaloupe qui me sortirait définitivement de cette maison de fous. Quelques coups de rame et je retrouvai enfin mon bateau, mon confort, ma stabilité mentale.

J'étais enfin partie. Mais alors que le soulagement m'envahissait je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à l'île de fous. Le séjour avait été éprouvant et pourtant… Oui et pourtant, je pense que j'y reviendrai. Après tout, n'étais-je pas chèvre moi aussi ?

FIN

*1) Oui je sais Neil Armstrong n'est pas trompettiste, c'est Louis Armstrong. M'enfin ils n'avaient qu'à pas porter le même nom ! XD

*2) _Mon truc en plume_ , Zizi Jeanmaire.

*3) _Du rhum des femmes_ , Soldat Louis, spéciale dédicace à ma Lisen chérie XD

*4) _Fait moi mal_ , Magali Noel.

*5) _3_ _ème_ _sexe_ , Indochine.

*6) _Jeune demoiselle,_ Diams.

*7) _Sans contrefaçon_ , Mylène Farmer.

Et oui j'aime les chansons plus vieilles que moi !

Alors, qui a trouvé l'identité du narrateur ? Dîtes moi ça dans les reviews (si jamais quelqu'un lis ce texte un jour), et sans tricher !

La réponse est : la petite chèvre blanche que l'on voit souvent avec Sengoku ! Oui c'est tiré par les cheveux XD

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et JOYEUX NOEL !

Kiss !

Review ?


End file.
